


Булавка

by MasterIota



Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга 2020 [7]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: F/F, Handcuffs, Harley is a bitch what else is new, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrators, established relationships - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota
Summary: Какая же Харли сука.
Relationships: Dinah Lance/Harleen Quinzel
Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773724
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Force and Strength 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Булавка

— Прости, птенчик, — говорит Харли.

Дина дергает скованными руками. Браслеты не поддаются. Спинка кровати — тоже. 

Харли останавливается на пороге номера. Поправляет позолоченную цепочку клатча. Застегивает воротник блузки. Улыбается, слегка склонив голову к плечу. «Сука», — думает Дина. Влажных бедер касается сквозняк: дверь за собой Харли не закрывает.

— Сука! — рявкает Дина ей вслед.

Из коридора доносится смех — мягкий, как перезвон бубенчиков. Дина жмурится. Слегка сдвигает ноги: широкое основание вибратора смещается, прижимаясь к половым губам, мышцы тесно сжимаются, и в голове на секунду становится пусто. 

По телу разливается мягкое, щекотное тепло.

Какая же Харли сука.

Дина медленно выдыхает. Главное сейчас — не паниковать, не злиться, не отвлекаться на постепенно нарастающее возбуждение. На левой щиколотке болтаются шорты. К шортам приколот значок с тонкой и замечательно крепкой булавкой. Нужно просто сосредоточиться.

С первого раза не получается: шорты соскальзывают до колена, вибратор снова смещается, и Дина, вздрогнув, поспешно опускает ногу. Бедра у нее дрожат. Пальцы, кажется, тоже — Дина сжимает и разжимает кулаки, стараясь не думать о том, что будет делать, если уронит значок.

Останется в постели до возвращения Харли. Интересно, на сколько оргазмов ей хватит выносливости? 

Ну, или разобьет цепочку криком. 

Первая мысль нравится ей больше. 

«Черт, — думает Дина, — черт». Она поспешно просовывает в шорты вторую ногу. Так будет удобнее. Получится удержать их на щиколотках. Расстегнуть значок. Выхватить булавку. Расстегнуть наручники, догнать Харли, разбить ей лицо, а потом поцеловать. 

Дина выдыхает. 

Сердце колотится в горле. Дышать получается через раз — в номере пахнет потом, смазкой и карамельными духами. Будь прокляты Харли Квин и тот момент, когда Дина, взглянув ей в глаза, подумала: я скучаю по чужому безумию. 

Безумие Романа было глазом бури. Безумие Харли — самой бурей.

К тому же с Романом она не трахалась.

Дина выдыхает смешок. Ерзает, съезжая по простыне, — и вскидывает ноги, не давая себе ни задуматься, ни приготовиться.

Приготовиться не получилось бы. Дина стонет в голос, сжимается: вибратор входит глубже, изгибаясь и задевая самые чувствительные места, — натягивает цепочку наручников.

Острота ощущений спадает через пару секунд. Дина делает долгий, медленный выдох. Приоткрывает глаза — по щеке скатывается слеза; Дина ненавидит это, но ничего не может поделать с тем, насколько ее тело чувствительно, — машинально нащупывает край шорт.

Значок ложится в ладонь. Дина чувствует, что улыбается, и слегка опускает взгляд.

Зря. 

Крупное, темно-желтое основание вибратора, стиснутое меж плотно сведенных бедер, подрагивает. Чуть отросшие волоски слиплись. Кожа блестит от пота. Мышцы мелко дрожат. 

«Блядь», — думает Дина. 

Ее выгибает в оргазме — кольца наручников врезаются в запястья, ноги резко опускаются, бедра сжимаются еще теснее, острие булавки тыкается в ладонь, и в голове сгущается мягкая белая пелена.

Дине кажется, что она летит. Где-то вдалеке звенят бубенцы, и улыбается, склоняя голову к плечу, Харли — растрепанная, синеглазая и прекрасная.

«Харли», — думает Дина. 

И, возможно, говорит это вслух.

Пелена спадает медленно. Возвращаются ощущения: острие булавки, пробившее кожу, продолжающий работать вибратор, дрожь в коленях и бедрах. «Нужно пошевелиться», — лениво думает Дина. 

Нужно пошевелиться, пока вибрация внутри не стала болезненной — или возбуждающей.

Дина вздыхает. Ей хочется растянуться на кровати, завернуться в плед и подремать час или два, но тогда Харли уйдет безнаказанной. Дина представляет, как догонит ее. Поймает за ворот блузки. Встряхнет. Прижмет к стене. Поцелует. Сожмет высокую бледную грудь.

Вздыхает снова — и принимается гнуть булавку.


End file.
